


when the sun comes up we won't ever be the same

by StaringGoldenDaggers



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Ending, Corpses, Gen, Murder, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, im so sorry if you are from sweden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaringGoldenDaggers/pseuds/StaringGoldenDaggers
Summary: When Alma goes on a spontaneous trip with her old friend it doesn't go as expected.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Female Character





	when the sun comes up we won't ever be the same

Alma was woken Friday at 5:00 AM by a phone call. It was June and the sun was already shining, even at this early hour.

‘Yes?’ is the only thing Alma's just-awake-but-still-asleep-brain could come up with. 

‘It’s Ingrid, why didn’t you just read my name from the screen?’ A female voice said from the other side. Any other person would’ve thought that she was teasing, Alma was used to her quick awakened annoyance by now and decide to ignore the snarky comment. 

‘What have you been doing these past days? No one has heard from you.’ Her voice was still husky in the early morning. Alma knew that Ingrid had the manner of disappearing from time to time, at least socially, no one would hear from her and then she would pop up again with no explanation what so ever. 

‘I was planning, do you have anything to do this weekend?’ Ingrid came straight to the point. 

‘No, I only have work today, why?’ 

‘I have been wanting to achieve my bucket list, want to do it with me?’ She asked, straightforward as always. 

‘I don’t know, what is on your bucket list?’ Alma had never expected Ingrid to be the person to have a bucket list. She had always seemed like a person who would do whatever and see where life took her. Alma heard a soft huff of annoyance from the other side of the phone and rolled her eyes at Ingrid's impatience.

‘Does that matter? Don’t you trust me?’ Ingrid replied, her voice now soft and sounding hurt. 

Alma was silent for a few seconds, Ingrid was her friend, they had known each other for a long time. But the last months Ingrid had been isolating herself more and it felt like her old friend had been slowly changing. She sighed and pressed her index finger and thump against her eyes.

‘Of course, I trust you.’ Alma had decided to just go with it. It would be nice to have alone time with Ingrid again. It had been a long time they had done something together. 

‘Great, Saturday morning I will pick you up. Pack your bags with sturdy boots, warm clothes and maybe a sleeping bag.’ Ingrid continued as if she had agreed the second she asked.  
‘It’s summer for what do I need warm clothes?’ 

‘Then you don’t.’ Ingrid said, appearing unconcerned. And before Alma could say any more the phone call was ended. Alma stared at her screen for a few seconds, offended, but let it go.

She knew she wouldn’t be able to fall asleep again so she decided to pack her backpack for her mysterious weekend trip. Her mountain climb boots, a thick sweater, sweatpants and decided to also add a knew length summer dress. Being completely blind as to what and where she even going to go she searched her closet for her sleeping bag that had been unused for years now. After she found it she just decided to leave it at that. How obscure Ingrid may be Alma didn’t believe she would leave her underprepared. 

On her way home, Alma went by the grocery store to pick up some candy. Saturday is Lördagsgodis, and on Lördagsgodis you eat sweets. Every grocery store had a candy wall, with trays full of variating scoop candy. Alma manly scooped her cone bag full with sour sweets, knowing that that was both her and Ingrids preference. 

When Alma got home her mother Marja was already busy in the kitchen for dinner, and so was her little sister Bodil. Alma but her bag and her candy on the kitchen table fell into a chair and exhaled. She was still bitter over the two hours of sleep she missed. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Bodils curious brown eyes inch closer to the sweets.

‘Can I have some?’ She asked. 

‘Get a job.’

‘She is seven Alma.’ Her mother said with a quirked eyebrow, now looking in her direction. She turned back to her roasted chicken when Alma shrugged and went to take off her shoes.

‘I am going away for the weekend tomorrow, with Ingrid.’ Alma said matter of factly. She heard her mother sigh.

‘Why didn’t you tell me sooner?’ Her mother said seeming bothered.

‘I only got to know this morning.’ Alma told her while she walked away to put her shoes beside the door. 

‘You know I don’t like that girl, are you going alone?’ Marja spoke further while simultaneously adding who-know-what to the chicken and flipping over the roasting potato slices. 

‘Yes I know, I’ve known her for six years and she hasn’t killed me yet so its fine mom.’ Alma now stood beside her mother and slowly stirred the boiling soup. ‘We’re going alone, I will be back Monday, nothing can go wrong in two days.’ Alma continued, she saw that Bodil had vanished and the cone bag was not the way she had left it, too late now. Maja still wasn’t  
convinced as bit her lip softly. ‘Mom this isn’t the first time I have been away for a weekend.’ Anja told her, trying to be reassuring. 

‘I know, I just have a bad feeling.’ 

The only sound around them was the whipping wind around the fast-moving train and the voices of the other passengers, only a soft whispering from where they were sitting. Ingrid is leaning against the glass window and watching the fast-changing landscape around the train. Alma felt awkward, they hadn’t spoken for almost the whole way to the station and the ride so far. 

Ingrid had shown up to Alma's door barely past 7 in the morning with only the words: “We have to get going.” Ingrid had taken her her bags to her car and Alma had gotten a short glimpse at what else was in the trunk. It was a big bag and something else that looked like it could contain a tent. 

‘Where are we going?’ Alma finally dared to break the silence. Ingrid looked up slowly, she seemed almost unable to tear her eyes away from the rapidly flashing past terrain. 

‘We will soon be in Vittangi.’ Is the only thing she said. She rolled her eyes and started searching through her pockets. ‘What are we going to do there Ingrid?’ She said in a high mocking voice. Alma frowned but didn’t say anything. ‘Look,’ Ingrid held a paper in her hand but the lowest part was folded so she couldn’t see what was at the bottom, ‘This is what we are going to do.’ Alma squinted her eyes and tried to reach for the paper to get a better look at it only to have Ingrid hold it out of her reach. ‘Look don’t touch.’ She told her as a mother would do to a naughty child. 

‘I can’t read it.’ Alma said, now getting fast irritated with Ingrids attitude.

‘Swim on private terrain, sleep out in the open, get a meal without paying and—,’ Ingrid cut herself off and quickly folded the paper into a neat squire and put it back into her jacket. She looked Alma in the eyes, reading her question. ‘I am just not sure about the last one. 

The two young women now stood in the small and primitive centrum of Vittangi. Alma had wondered the rest of the train ride why all those things were so oddly specific but was truly scared that Ingrid might lash out on her if she asked another question. It was around midday now and the only thing Alma had eaten was an apple she has quickly seized from the fruit basket. 

‘I am starving.’ Alma said to no one in special.

‘Be patient we first have to drop off our baggage .’ Ingrid was smiling, for the first time today, Alma realized. Ingrid set a fast pace and the only thing Alma could do was follow. 

  
Almost half an hour later Alma and Ingrid stood before a high, spiked and dangerous-looking fence. Alma stood silently looking at it while Ingrid walked further into the surrounding trees. It almost felt like a bad omen, the black painted iron and the sharp ends. Alma was quickly waked from her trance and made a short sprint to Ingrid. Only a few meters later Ingrid dropped her large bag and tent bag at her feet, it almost looked definitive, like she would never leave this place again. 

‘The owners of the estate are on holiday, there are no nearing houses or hang out places that I know of, we can leave our equipment here.’ The moment Ingrid uttered the words she turned around and was gone. Alma stood looking around baffled and hesitantly lifted her backpack from her sore and stiff back and let it fall to the ground. 

‘Where are you going?’ Alma had to almost scream after Ingrid, who was rapidly disappearing between the trees.

‘Getting food.’ Alma turned to get her wallet but as if Ingrid could read her mind she spoke up again. ‘You don’t need a wallet, bad memory? Didn’t the list say get a free meal.’ 

‘I am not going to steal Ingrid.’ Alma told her friend in a sharp and noncontradiction tolerating voice. They were back in the small centrum and Alma stood on the sidewalk, refusing to move, crossed arms and with blazing eyes.

‘Okay then let me do it.’ Ingrid's voice wasn’t sweet nor understanding. And when the girl turned away Alma could swear she could hear the words ‘coward’ fall from her lips. Alma stayed quiet, although she could cry, now more than ever she felt like the girl she once knew was slowly slipping beyond her reach. 

The small grocery store was busier than you would’ve expected. Alma kept her head down and her sweaty hands in her pocket. She was shuffling after Ingrid like some lost puppy and she hated it. Ingrid was a good actress, walking along the aisles like she was actually looking for something. From time to time Alma saw her slip something in her shoulder bag, but even she had a hard time catching her every time. 

Alma was looking the other way as she felt something slip in her jean pockets, she stiffened lightly but walked along. Her heart was beating hard and she looked at Ingrid, who pretending that nothing was wrong, a scowl grew on her face. She wanted to scream, but if they were caught now she would also be in trouble. So Alma bit her tongue and cursed Ingrid in silence. 

‘That be it?’ The older man at the cash desk asked, soulless and almost like a robot. Ingrid placed a coin of 50 cents in the man's hand and said nothing. She took the can of some gross, but cheap, beer and walked out the door. Like she hadn’t just stolen enough to feed an orphanage.   
It took Alma the greatest will power not to explode the second the door closed behind them. She was now the one walking first, the sooner they got away from peoples eyes the better. 

‘I don't understand why you asked me to come when you know I don’t like thee things, Ingrid. I thought you knew me!’ Alma screamed at the top of her lungs, now standing along a silent dirt road outside the centrum. Ingrid had the audacity to look startled but she quickly hid it and a mocking look came on her face. She slightly let her head fall to the side and raked her eyes up and down Alma, who looked as if she might summon the four horsemen of the apocalypse right there.

‘Yes I thought I knew you, I thought you weren’t a coward.’ Ingrid taunted, her voice was hard and cold. Ingrid hadn’t anticipated Alma to get physical, but when she was on the ground with Alma looming over her she still felt no remorse. Small stones cut in the palm of her hands she had used to catch herself with. 

‘Oh don’t you dare, you fucking bitch. Cowardice has nothing to do with not wanting to be a trash human, can’t say as much of you.’ Alma’s voice was hoarse, and she sounded like she might cry. But the fury in her eyes was unmistakable. Ingrid had never seen her this angry, she doubted anyone else had. A silence fell, they started at each other, daring them to be the first to speak up again. 

‘Go home then Alma, get the train and sleep in your own bed, read your sister a bedtime story and go one with your boring life. I always thought you to be adventurous.’ Ingrid's voice was even and almost held no emotion. She got up and crossed her arms, Ingrid stood so close to Alma they could feel the others rapid breaths upon their skin. 

‘I thought you knew me, I hoped all these years meant something to you. If you think I am going to leave an unpredictable seventeen-year-old like you out here your wrong.’ Alma sounded almost sad, but her voice was unyielding. She turned away and walked along the road to their camping spot. 

‘Can’t let go of me, I see.’ Ingrid said determined and with a high know-it-all voice. She took a few large and fast steps and was quickly behind Alma again. But before she could open her mouth to say something else Alma had turned around in lighting speeds, her hair wiping in her face. 

‘Letting you go will be the easiest thing I’ve ever done.’ 

Alma wept quietly while she was rolled up in her sleeping bag and taking small bites from the food Ingrid had stolen. She tried to be as silent as possible, even though Ingrid was too far away to even hear her. She had climbed the fence to the property on the other side, to swim. Alma could barely hear the soft splashing of water over her own sobs, it felt like she would choke on her tears. Letting go of Ingrid would be the hardest thing she had ever done. 

Alone on the dried grass and small twigs, Alma thought about how it could’ve come this far. The Ingrid she had gotten to know had been, although withdrawn, sweet and smiley. She could only see now how the withdraw from social activity had slowly turned in despise for any human interaction. That gradually had become the complete lack of understanding on how to even handle a social situation. She had turned mean instead of awkward. She should have seen it coming. 

Alma pressed the palms of her hand over her face and let out a scream, muffled but still full of pain. She lay there, unmoving while new tears wet her face. She removed her hands and ripped off a new piece of cheese from the bulk. The thing Ingrid had put in her pockets lay untouched. Alma felt hollow and at the moment it felt as if she didn’t even exist. as though the world was moving around her, days, weeks and years passed without her even noticing. 

slowly chewing, trying to control the sobs that shook her body she eyed Ingrids jacket. She never got to see what was on the bottom if Ingrid's list. 

in a flash, she was off her feed and frantically searching through Ingrids pockets. She wonders why she suddenly wanted to know so badly, it wasn’t like she was going to stay here any longer than tonight… The neatly folded paper felt as if it could burn right through her skin, and Alma felt guilty for going through her frie-, Ingrid's things. 

But there was no going back now, she unfolded it quickly and her heart started beating faster with anticipation. The first three she already knew, swim on private terrain, sleep out in the open, get a meal without paying and—. The world paused, ice started freezing over Alma's bones, her fingers became stiff, her legs, her arms, but her brain didn’t. 

Homicide. The word was written so neatly, curved letters and smooth lines, it scared her. The other three points looked like they were written carelessly within a few seconds. Homicide, it looked like it could’ve been on a valentines card. 

‘What are you doing?’ Ingrids voice was low, dangerous and held almost no question, she knew exactly what Alma was doing. Without looking over her shoulder Alma got to her feet and started running, blindly and filled with terror. Ingrid dropped the towel she had covered herself in and rand barefoot after Alma, not caring about the sharp branches and little stones cutting open her soles.

Her heart would tear out her chest any second now, Alma was sure. She was tired, so tired, from the hours she had spent crying on the forest ground. But she kept running. She heart Ingrid laugh behind her, it was breathless and short, but it held a terrifying promise. 

Ingrid knew Alma wouldn’t be able to keep this speeds up forever, the only thing she had to do was keep her own speed in check. When Alma would grow tired and stumbling Ingrid would have enough energy left to catch her. 

It was sooner then Ingrid had expected, Alma's feet caught behind a tree root, and even though she tried to keep going, she had lost.

Ingrid's nails dug in the back of her neck and she felt a kick in her knees, they yielded, and Alma was pushed face-first in the forest soil. She didn’t give up yet, she tried to buck Ingrid of her but to no avail. A sharp pain filled her head. Ingrid had hit her, with a thick branch. 

Alma's movements faltered, and the dizziness almost made her puke. And the only moves she could make were still slow and uncontrolled. Another hit came to her temple, with something harder, now she really puked. Alma tried to push herself up but Ingrid was sitting on her back and had her legs kneeling over her arms. It was hopeless. With every hit, she became more and more unaware of the world around her. Only pain remained. 

Ingrid was careful to not break the skin, no blood should touch her skin. When Alma was almost nothing more than a rag doll, silently laying with her face pressed in her own vomit, Ingrid dropped the stone and lifted herself of Alma's body. She turned her so she was lying face up, so she could see the setting sun one last time, the bright orange and deep purple.  
Ingrid gently placed her hands on the sides of Alma's face and looked at her half way closed eyes and relaxed face. She smiled, as a mother would at her newborn, and placed a loving kiss on her forehead. 

‘Sleep now flickvän, no one can hurt you anymore.’ With a burst of power, Ingrid turned her head around completely. A loud cracking noise filled the forest and Alma was dead.  
Ingrid stood up slowly and brushed herself off, wincing when her fingers touched the cuts branches had made on her naked skin. When she was done she looked at the dead girl with the snapped neck laying on the forest earth. If you ignored her unnaturally turned neck she may look like was sleeping, like she might wake up again. 

Ingrid turned around and didn’t look back.

Ingrid had waited two hours for the lividity to set in, the body had become stiff and the blood had frozen in the veins of her friend. It would make her job a lot easier…and cleaner. She hadn’t bothered putting clothes on, it would be tricky to dispose of them or get them clean. 

Alma's body had been cut 7 pieces, her arms, her legs, her head and Ingrid had divided her torso in two. With 7 pieces Ingrid had dug 7 holes, spread all over the little forest surrounding the private property. It would be almost impossible to find because she also had poured acid over each individual body part when it laid in their pit. She would obscure them so they wouldn’t be easy to find and then went to take a bath in the swimming pool, knowing that the cameras were only turned at the house. And floated around for a few hours, pleased with herself.

Tomorrow she would call the police, frantic, telling them that her best friend went missing overnight. She would tell them she had searched everywhere, but despite that had been fruitless in her attempt. And when they would come with their dogs, hopelessly trying to pick up the scent of a dead girl, Alma's body would be nothing more than a heap of dissolved human.

She would be a suspect, even though she would play the part of a hysterical friend perfectly. But with suspicion, they couldn’t possibly trail her in court. 

So when the sun came up again, Alma would be dead, and the world none the wiser.

**Author's Note:**

> yea I wrote this a year ago 
> 
> i appreciate constructive criticism.


End file.
